1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combined bicycle stands and carriers and in particular to those having a base which can be rotated to a lower position below a bicycle wheel to function as a stand and to a position above the wheel to function as a carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of bicycle stands have been developed in the past. The most common is known as a "kick stand" and is usually clamped to a bicycle frame just behind the pedals. It includes a single support which can be rotated downwards by the foot to contact the ground and hold the bicycle upright at a slight angle from the vertical. While such stands are suitable for temporarily holding the bicycle on hard surfaces, they do not provide sufficient stability to hold the bicycle for long periods of time. In addition, they are not reliable when used on grass or soft ground.
Other stands have been developed in the past which include a support extending below the rear wheel of the bicycle to each side thereof and therefore provide better support. Often such stands are clamped to the bicycle frame. It is difficult to design such stands for universal application because the configurations of bicycle frames vary widely.
Attempts have also been made in the past to make bicycle stands which can also function as luggage carriers. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,758 to Lee which shows a device having a platform which can be rotated between a raised position, where it functions as a carrier, and a lower position where it functions as a stand for the bicycle. However, the device disclosed in Lee is relatively difficult to mount on some bicycles, particularly for bicycles with derailleur gears. The mounting system includes strap plates which are bolted to the bicycle frame. Apparently this requires holes to be drilled in the frame. This is not feasible for many bicycles where the holes would seriously weaken the frame.
Lee also discloses the use of the bicycle stand to convert the bicycle into a physical-exerciser device. Them are friction rollers on the platform which contact the bottom of the rear wheel of the bicycle when the device acts as a stand. This permits a person to pedal the bicycle and use it as an exercising bicycle.
Other attempts have been made to convert conventional bicycles into exercising bicycles as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,426 to Carlson.